This invention relates to a connector for connecting electrical conductors, and more particularly to an electrical connector which includes a male assembly and a female assembly which matingly receives the male assembly for electrical connection, each of the assemblies having a dust preventive device.
Usually, a conventional electrical connector includes a male assembly which includes an electrical terminal and a female assembly which also includes an electrical terminal. When the male and female assemblies are mated, the electrical terminals of the assemblies are urged into contact with each other whereas when they are separated, both of the terminals are exposed to the atmosphere. Thus, the other surfaces of the terminals may oxidize or become coated with dust from the local atmosphere, thereby causing incomplete electrical contact between the terminals and decreased service life.
Such connectors have been used for electrical connection of loudspeakers built into the tonneau board of a hatch-back passenger car, to corresponding amplifiers in another part of the vehicle. Usually, they are loosely placed within a parcel compartment defined by the tonneau board and its associated structural supports. Parcel compartments accumulate dust which is intermittently disturbed by vehicle vibrations and normal use. Thus, exposed terminals tend to become coated with dust quickly. If parcels are to be put into or removed from the compartment, the male and female assemblies must first, be separated before the tonneau board can be removed from the associated members to allow access to the parcel compartment. Otherwise, the wiring associated with the connectors and loudspeakers would hinder removal of the tonneau board. After the tonneau board is returned to place, the male and female assemblies must again be connected. This is very troublesome.